Merpatiku
by white pigeons
Summary: Ilmu beladiri cuma buat mukulin orang? Bisa kok dipake buat yang lain. contoh Sasuke deh, bisa memanfaatkan ilmu beladiri dengan sebaik mungkin


Sasuke memandangi kertas yang sudah ia persiapkan sedari tadi pagi. Sekarang ia sedang bersiap-siap menuju almamaternya tercinta untuk membantu adik-adiknya sekaligus mengabdi kepada perguruan.

Sasuke telah mendiskusikan materi hari itu dengan Kakashi, yang notabenenya adalah asisten pelatih. Sasuke meminta agar hari itu materinya getaran. Dimana orang-orang dapat belajar kepekaan terhadap alam sekitar.

Sebenarnya ia sangat jarang membantu Kakashi untuk mendidik adik-adiknya ini. Bisa dibayangkan, ia adalah CEO Uchiha Co. yang pastinya sangatlah sibuk. Namun hari ini sangatlah spesial. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Dan ia sudah bekerja sama dengan Kakashi dan adik-adiknya agar rencananya ini dapat berjalan dengan mulus.

Sesampainya di (mantan) sekolahnya, Sasuke langsung menghampiri Kakashi.

"Apakah semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentunya." Ujar Kakashi sembari tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Jangan sampai dia mengetahui hal ini." Kakashi hanya mengangguk, dan kemudian ia tersenyum lagi.

"Mas Sasuke, Mba Sakura nya mana?" si tomboy Moegi

"Mba Sakuranya lagi di jalan. Kalian jangan lupa akting yang serius ya, biar Mba Sakuranya tidak tahu."

"Siap!"

Moegi dan teman-temannya pun lekas bersiap-siap untuk latihan.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 18.30. Latihan pun dimulai. Latihan kali ini terlihat ramai. Apalagi dengan Sasuke yang memimpin latihannya. Sudah jelas bahwa para gadis tidak akan melewatkan latihan kali ini.

Ketika pemanasan selesai, tiba-tiba seorang wanita muncul sambil berlari.

"Maafkan aku, tadi macet sekali." Ujar wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Langsung ganti saja, Sakura."

Sakura pun menjauh. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang menyeringai di balik punggungnya.

Setelah Sakura pergi untuk mengganti baju latihan, Sasuke pun memberi instruksi untuk adik-adiknya agar segera bersiap-siap.

"Jika Mba Sakura selesai pemanasan, kita akan langsung mulai latihan getarannya. Setelah itu-"

Sasuke menjelaskan rencananya sekali lagi pada adik-adiknya itu. Tepat setelah Sasuke selesai menjelaskan, Sakura kembali dengan mengenakan seragam perguruan.

"Sasuke, setelah berdoa aku langsung pemanasan ya."

"Mba Sakura yang semangat ya," Konohamaru, salah satu adik kesayangan Sakura menyemangati.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Konohamaru merupakan salah satu atlet andalannya. Ia sering meminta nasihat Sakura, agar ia bisa menjadi atlet hebat. Dan Sakura sangat mengapresiasi perjuangan Konohamaru yang sangat gigih.

"Yang sudah selesai pemanasan, baris enam banjar!"

Semuanya lantas mematuhi perintah Kakashi. Kakashi terkenal sebagai pelatih yang sangat disiplin. Ada yang salah sedikit pasti langsung dihukum. Itulah kenapa Konoha High School memiliki tim Merpati Putih yang sangat ditakuti oleh sekolah lain.

Sakura yang sudah selesai pemanasan pun langsung bergabung di sebelah Sasuke. Hari ini ia memang janjian dengan Sasuke untuk berlatih lagi. Ia tidak ingin ilmunya tumpul karena tidak pernah diasah.

Dahulu, Sakura dan Sasuke adalah atlet andalah KHS. Dimana mereka sering menjuarai perlombaan silat. Bahkan mereka sering menjadi pasangan pesilat terbaik. Wajar jika mereka sangat mencintai perguruan ini.

"Hari ini kita akan berlatih getaran. Sekarang seluruhnya duduk sempurna!"

Latihan pun dimulai. Semuanya berkonsentrasi agar energi yang ada dapat diserap dan diolah dengan baik.

Setelah pernapasan selesai, Kakashi menyuruh mereka semua untuk membuka mata.

Betapa tersiksanya raut mereka, karena merasakan kaki mereka yang sangat kesemutan.

"Kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan, ya ampun. Bagaimana ini, Moegi?" Konohamaru berdiri sambil tertatih-tatih.

Memang, proses getaran itu sangat membuat kaki kesemutan. Tak jarang pula kita tidak dapat merasakan kaki kita, saking kesemutannya.

"Jangan berlebihan, nanti juga hilang sendiri."

Sakura terkikik melihat adegan itu. Ia sendiri juga merasa sangat kesemutan. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan kakinya saja sangat susah. Rasanya ia tidak dapat merasakan kakinya sendiri.

"Kamu ngga kesemutan?"

Sakura heran melihat Sasuke yang biasa-biasa saja setelah proses panjang tadi.

"Ngga, semutnya pada ke kamu semua sih. Kan kamu manis." Seketika wajah Sakura memerah.

"Gombal ih."

"Huu Mas Sasuke gombal huu" Konohamaru meledek Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tertawa.

Kakashi mengumpulkan mereka lagi. Kali ini ia membawa kertas-kertas yang berisi tulisan.

"Karena di pertemuan-pertemuan kemarin sudah banyak yang menguasainya, maka sekarang kita akan menuju tahap yang lebih lanjut. Yaitu membaca tulisan ini. Sakura, Sasuke, apakah kalian mau membantu?"

Baik Sakura dan Sasuke menangguk.

"Yosh! Semangat teman-teman!" seru Konohamaru.

Satu per satu anak mencoba untuk membaca tulisan itu. Tak jarang mereka keliru. Namun banyak juga yang sudah menguasainya. Semuanya terlihat sangat menikmati latihan ini.

Semua anak telah mencoba. Namun Sasuke dan Sakura belum. Dan waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke telah datang.

"Mas Kakashi, aku ingin minta waktunya sebentar." Sasuke berujar.

"Silahkan, Sasuke." Kakashi mempersilahkan anak didiknya itu.

"Halo semuanya. Seperti yang kita tahu, Mba Sakura ini sangatlah ahli dalam getaran. Tapi itu dulu. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita tes lagi? Pasti seru kan?" banyak yang menyetujui omongan Sasuke.

Sakura yang menjadi perhatian pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Wah, kamu juga nih. Mas Sasuke juga ahli getaran loh."

"Mba Sakura!"

"Mba Sakura!"

Semua orang menyoraki Sakura agar ia mau mendemonstrasikan keahliannya itu. Akhirnya Sakura pun berdiri. Sasuke menyeringai melihat itu. Ia memberi kode pada Kakashi agar membawakannya kertas yang tadi telah Sasuke persiapkan.

"Sekarang Mba Sakura akan menebak benda dan juga membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas ini."

Semuanya bersorak mendengar itu. Terlihat sekali semuanya antusias dalam rencana Sasuke.

"Jangan bikin deg-degan dong," Sasuke hanya tertawa menanggapi.

Sekarang, Sakura ditutup matanya. Semua orang yang ada di tempat itu membuat lingkaran agar semuanya dapat menyaksikan.

Kakashi kembali dengan membawa kertas yang dimaksud. Sasuke meraba saku celananya. Benda itu masih disana. Ia pun tersenyum lega.

Sasuke segera melangkah ke tengah lingkaran.

"Sakura, ayo coba cari kertasnya." Kakashi segera memerintahkan Sakura.

Sakura pun mencoba menajamkan seluruh indra yang ia miliki. Dan ia merasakan suatu energi di depan sana. Dengan segera Sakura pun menghampiri energi itu. Sasuke segera menyiapkan kertas itu.

Sakura dengan pasti menuju sumber energi itu. Dan..voila! Ia berhasil. Lalu ia mengambil kertas yang sedang dipegang oleh entah siapa pun itu.

"Sakura, baca yang keras tulisan itu."

Sakura pun terkejut dengan apa yang ada di dalam kertas itu.

"Sakura?"

Ternyata Sakura terlalu syok dengan apa yang ia dapatkan. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk mengucapkan apa yang ia dapat.

"Will you marry me?" ucap Sakura dengan penuh keraguan.

Sasuke pun membuka penutup mata Sakura. Dan ia pun berlutut sembari mengeluarkan cincin dari dalam sakunya.

"Aku tahu bahwa aku bukan lelaki yang pantas untukmu. Tetapi, maukan kamu menerimaku dengan segala kekurangan yang aku miliki untuk menjadi bagian dari hidupmu?"

Sakura terlampau terkejut melihat semua yang ada di depannya. Adik-adiknya menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Bahkan Kakashi, gurunya itu pun terlihat bahagia. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. Namun ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Ia sempat pesimis karena Sasuke tidak pernah menyatakan apapun kepadanya. Dan kemudian terjadilah hal ini. Hal yang sangat tidak ia duga.

Tanpa sadar, air mata meluncur dari matanya. Ia tidak kuasa menahan rasa bahagianya.

"I will, Sasuke. I will."

Sasuke pun langsung memeluk Sakura. Ia sedari dulu sudah mencintai wanita itu. walaupun ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya. Karena ia tahu bahwa pria sejati itu langsung memberi kepastian. Kepastian untuk mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga bersama-sama.

"Mas Sasuke, jangan lupa nanti kasih kita adik yang lucu ya!"

Kata-kata Konohamaru mau tidak mau membuat mereka semua tertawa.


End file.
